


Show Off

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: dcu_freeforall, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-28
Updated: 2009-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim can't believe it. He won't believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Off

**Author's Note:**

> A [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) for [](http://darthbatgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**darthbatgirl**](http://darthbatgirl.livejournal.com/). Prompt: "DCU, Jason/Tim, showing off to gain attention." ([](http://dcu-freeforall.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dcu-freeforall.livejournal.com/) **dcu_freeforall** prompt: #17 sincere)

This was completely ridiculous. It was so beyond completely ridiculous that Tim wasn't quite sure what it was, but he knew he should ignore it. Except, his curiosity was piqued and when his curiosity was piqued, he couldn't let it go until he had gotten it all figured out. That was how he learned Batman and Robin's identities, after all.

Unfortunately, Jason Todd was not someone one could figure out easily. First he's trying to kill you then he's trying to help you. He showed that he was all brute strength then Jason would reveal he actually had some deductive skills. It was annoying the hell out of Tim because there had been a rash of robberies, but he was getting clues for all of them, which led to Tim catching the robbers. There were some other instances too where something would show up and put Tim on the right track to solve a case.

It was infuriating, and that was mostly because at first, Tim didn't for a moment even _suspect_ Jason was helping him out. Tim hated that, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out how Jason Todd could have been so damned _subtle_. This was the guy who seemed to think breaking into Titans' Tower was subtle.

“Enjoy my help, baby bird?” Jason's voice broke into Tim's musing, effectively startling him though he didn't jump outwardly.

Tim made a face as he turned to glare at Jason. “How did you do it?” Tim growled unhappily. “ _Why_ did you do it?”

Jason snorted. “That would be telling,” he started off, “and why, you ask? Trying to get your attention. Seems it worked. Impressed yet?”

“Not in the slightest,” Tim lied through his teeth; he was quite impressed, but hell if he was going to tell Jason that.

Jason shrugged. “Oh? I guess I'll just have to find another way to impress you, Timmy,” he said easily, and that made Tim uneasy and wary.

When Jason moved in and kissed him, Tim hadn't seen it coming though he really should have. Jason's talented tongue was pressing against his lips, and Tim gasped involuntarily, trying not to melt into the kiss but failing rather spectacularly. It was just another thing that Jason had caught him off guard with, and if he couldn't stop Jason from trying to impress him (and succeeding), Tim was going to at least not just take it. He'd kiss back, and Tim would prove at least Jason wasn't a better kisser.


End file.
